Take Care Of My Boyfriend
by Riecky-gin
Summary: "Kurosaki-kun, jika hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, akan kurelakan kau pergi.Asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga akan ikut bahagia," kata Inoue dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya meski air matanya belum bisa berhenti.


Hi minna-san.

Aku si author yang lagi belajar nulis datang lagi dengan fic terbaruku ni. Kini dengan pairing IchiHime jadi IchiRuki.

Warning : OOC, gaje, and many more.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Happy reading minna.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya! ^^,

**Take Care Of My Boyfriend**

**By. Riecky_gin**

"Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz," hp yang ada di salah satu saku rok Orihime untuk kesekian kalinya bergetar seakan memberontak ingin cepat-cepat dikeluarkan dari tempat yang pengap itu. Tapi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali yang diperlihatkan Orihime. Tentu saja dia tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan hpnya karena pada saat itu dia sedang di dalam kelas dan yang mengajar adalah Kurotsuchi Sensei, guru fisika yang terkenal sangat killer. Dia tidak ingin untuk ketiga kalinya di keluarkan dari kelas hanya karena melihat jam di hpnya.

"Teng, Teng, Teng,'' bel telah berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran sudah setelah Kurotsuchi Sensei keuar dari kelas, cepat-cepat dikeluarkannya hp yang dari tadi sudah memberontak di saku hpnya itu, dan pada layar hpnya tertulis 7 pesan baru dan 12 _missed call_.

"Astaga, banyak sekali. Siapa sih?,'' gumam Orihime sambil membuka pesan singkat itu satu-persatu. Dan ternyata isi ketujuh pesan singkat itu sama dan juga dari no yang sama. Begitu juga _missed call_nya.

"Inoue, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan aku di tempat biasa," Orihime membaca pesan singkat itu.

"Ada apa ya, tumben-tumben Kurosaki mengirim pesan seperti ini? Kayaknya ada yang anehlah," gumam Orihime.

Orihime segera merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja dan segera memasukkannya ke ransel berwarna orange yang menjadi favoritnya. Setelah semuanya beres, dia segera bergegas menuju tempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya Ichigo Kurosaki.

''Ah, kamu sudah di sini ya?Sudah lama?" Tanya Orihime setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka berdua.

"Nggak juga kok," jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Oh ya, apa sih kamu menyuruhku ke sini? Apa ada hal yang penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"Tanya Orihime penasaran.

Ichigo hanya diam dan menarik nafas panjang sampai akhirnya dia kembali bersuara.

"Begini, Inoue. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan ini menyangkut hubungan kita berdua,'' kata Ichiigo perlahan.

"Memang hal penting apa sih?"

"Begini Inoue, aku ingin…." Ichigo menghentikan dia sangat tidak tega untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada seorang Orihime Inoue yang selama ini sudah sangat baik kepadanya.

"Kamu ingin apa, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime kembali melayangkan pertanyaannya karena sangat penasaran.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini. Aku ingin kita putus," kata Ichigo perlahan lalu menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap mata abu-abu Orihime yang kini mulai berbinar penuh air dan hampir tumpah membasahi pipinya yang putih.

Kini taka da satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibir hanya diam Orihime saat ini seperti baru saja diterpa badai yang tidak hanya meremukkan tubuhnya, tapi juga telah membuat hatinya hancur menjadi serpihan Orihime telah menangis tanpa matanya mengalir tanpa henti membelah pipi putihnya. Dia tertunduk tak sanggup untuk menatap ke depan. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Kurosaki yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya tega melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Mengapa?Mengapa?Mengapa kamu tega berbuat seperti ini aku kurang baik kepadamu Kurosaki-kun. Apa aku sudah menyakiti hatimu Kurosaki-kun?"Tanya Orihime sambil terisak.

"Bukan begitu, Inoue. Aku.."

"Lalu apa Kurosaki-kun," Orihime memotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Aku hanya merasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, aku," jawab Ichigo lalu kembali tertunduk.

Tangisan Orihime kini semakin nyaring terdengar. Sampai-sampai siswa lain yang juga sedang duduk santai di tempat itu semuanya menoleh ke arah mereka. Orihime cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Ichigo di tempat itu seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu," Ichigo kembali bersuara.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian di taman belakang sekolah. Dan sampai saat ini Orihime masih diselimuti kesedihan yang mendalam karena kehilangan pria yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya sejak lama. Dan sepertinya dia tidak akan mampu untuk melupakan kurosaki. Karena Kurosaki adalah cinta pertamanya.

Sekarang keceriaan yang selalu terpancar di wajah Orihime telah lenyap ditelan peristiwa yang menimpanya seminggu yang Orihime lebih banyak terlihat murung dan suka sekali kadang-kadang tanpa disadarinya air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata silver indahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Inoue?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang kenyataannnya memang lebih pendek dari Inoue.

"Oh, baik-baik saja kok," jawab Inoue sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ada apa sih Inoue?Belakangan ini aku sering sekali melihat kamu melamun. Apa sesuatu yang buruk telah mnimpamu?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Rukia-chan," jawab Inoue sambil memperlihatkan senyum palsunya.

"Ayolah Inoue. Aku tahu pasti telah terjadi akan menjadi pendengar yang baik kok," kata Rukia tampak sedikit memaksa.

"Benar tidak ada apap-apa kok Rukia-chan," jawab Inoue lagi berusaha menyembunyikan masalahnya dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," gumam Rukia sedikit kecewa.

"Inoue, pergi ke kantin yuk!" ajak Rukia.

"Maaf, Rukia-chan. Aku tinggal di kelas saja," jawab Inoue.

"Ya pergi dulu ya," kata Rukia lalu langsung pergi ke kantin seorang diri meninggalkan Inoue di kelas.

Kini Inoue kembali terdiam, menatap kosong ke langit melalui jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

'Kurosaki-kun, mengapa kamu harus meninggalkanku?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Hari ini keceriaan sepertinya sudah kembali singgah ke dalam diri tulus yang selama ini telah hilang dan terganti dengan senyum palsu yang selalu disunggingkan inoue di bibir manisnya kini telah Orihime tidak ingin begitu lama terlarut dalam kesedihan yang menimpanya.

"Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan," teriaknya pada gadis tomboy yang ada di depannya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Ohayo, Orihime," jawabnya.

Inoue langsung pergi menuju mejanya yang tepat berada di samping meja sahabatnya Kuchiki Rukia dan segera duduk tenang menunggu pelajaran yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Teng, teng, teng," bel tanda waktu istirahat telah segera merapikan tepat di sampingnya, dilihatnya sahabatnya tampak begitu terburu-buru.

"Inoue, aku duluan ya," kata Rukia langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Oh, iya," jawab Inoue agak sedikit berteriak supaya suaranya dapat didengar Rukia yang sudah berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Ada apa sih dengan dia?" gumam Inoue tampak bingung sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan semua buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Inoue segera meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelasnya. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kantin, dia berhenti di depan perpustakaan karena sepertinya dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berada di sana.

"Bukannya itu Rukia?Tumben dia pergi ke selama ini setauku dia tidak pernah berniat pergi ke perpustakaan," gumam Inoue bingung.

Di dalam perpustakaan , Rukia tampak begitu senang. Dia terus saja tersenyum dan sepertinya dia sedang ngobrol dengan karena tertutup oleh rak buku yang ada di sampingnya, Inoue tidak bisa mengenali siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan begitu penasaran, Inoue perlahan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan harapan bisa melihat siapa terkejutnya Inoue setelah mengetahui siapa yang sedang berbicara engan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah, bukankah dia itu Kurosaki-kun?" gumam Inoue dan dalam sekejap keceriaan yang baru saja muncul kembali dalam dirinya sudah pergi entah kemana terusir oleh kesediahan yang kini berkuasa dalam dirinya.

'Tapi, mengapa bisa?Mengapa harus dengan Rukia?' benak Inoue.

Dan sekarang air mata sudah kembali muncul di sudut sekali lagi siapa yang kini ada dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Inoue sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh matanya saat ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, dua orang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo mantan kekasihnya dan Kuchiki Rukia sahabat terbaiknya. Kini dipegangnya cincin yang melingkar di salah satu jari tangan kirinya, dan segera adalah cincin pemberian Ichigo. Selama ini alasan mengapa dia masih memakainya adalah karena dia masih mengharapkan Ichigo akan kembali kepelukannya. Namun setelah semua yang dilihatnya ini, dia memutuskan untuk melepasnya.

"Untuk apa aku masih memakai cincin ini?Toh dia sudah punya seseorang yang menggantikan posisiku di hatinya," gumam Inoue sambil melepas cincin itu.

"Kurosaki-kun, jika hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, akan kurelakan kau kau bahagia, aku juga akan ikut bahagia," kata Inoue dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya meski air matanya belum bisa berhenti.

"tringgg, ting, ting," suara sebuah cincin terjatuh terdengar seiring berlalunyan Inoue meninggalkan tempat itu.

THE END

Sekian fanfic saya kali ini.

Bagaimana tanggapannya? Langsung review saja ya.

Ariagatou udah baca fic saya. ^_^v


End file.
